


Problematic Oneshots

by Telecaster_B_Boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telecaster_B_Boy/pseuds/Telecaster_B_Boy
Summary: One shots from my characters in Path & Period.(I've hit a wall of no ideas so I decided to do some weird short scenarios while I try to break writer's block.)





	Problematic Oneshots

"I'll never stop loving you, no matter who you are...It won't change the way I feel about you."

'Paul to Hyeon after freeing him from the unknown realm.'

Name: Paul Beadsworth

Age: 21

Birthday: May 27, 1999

Nationality: American-British

Height: 6'0

Likes: Vintage and Old-School themes, Happiness, Acceptance, Hyeon Park Osberg

Dislikes: Judgemental traits, inequality, recent technology (struggles with adapting), others in pain.

Favourite Food: Apple Pie and Shepherds Pie

Favourite Drink: Root Beer, Cola

Occupation: Student (Graduated), Waiter at Café 

Preference: Homosexual 

Background: 

A bright, optimistic, and friendly character, Paul is an example of a person everyone should be friends with, he's always very open-minded and supports anyone he's close with and will help them when in need. Raised in a primarily old-fashioned family of five, he grew up living life as if he were still in the 70s which he primarily associates with due to the way he dresses and acts. Now in the present day he maintains his vintage preferences but is keen on changes. However despite his sunny exterior, he hides a deep secret that he blames for misfortune.

Personality:

Paul is a friendly and bright character who's considered by most people as a "cinnamon roll". Most of the time he has a smile on his face that can brighten up anyone's day, his supportive trait lets him be close to many people, and open-mindedness lets him be supportive of others regardless of differences. Although with his sunny attitude, he suffers from naïvety which may annoy others and thinks his head is always above the clouds, it doesn't bother him, but he can be realistic at times and question others as well. After meeting Hyeon, he becomes determined to change his reserved and quiet personality, despite his attempts he's usually pushed away without knowing that they're actually working but he never gives up. 


End file.
